The Speechs
by minichurros123
Summary: the Titans go to the 9/11 memorial in Jump and say their own speechs. also, during the memorial, somebody gets some footage of Raven and Robin when nobody was paying attention. sorry it wasn't actually published on 9/11, i didn't have enough time cause i was typing up a 9/11 yj one shot. it's called Robin's Speech.


A/N: I don't own anything.

The Speeches

Third Person's P.O.V.

The mayor of Jump City had invited the Teen Titans to come to the 9/11 memorial being held in front of the pizza place the Titans always went to and they accepted. Starfire had no clue what 9/11 was and the Titans were explaining it to her.

"It took place back in 2001. Four airplanes were taken over by terrorists. Two were crashed into the Twin Towers in New York and two hours later, they both collapsed, killing 2, 810 people in process," Cyborg said and Raven continued.

"The third was heading for the Pentagon. It hit in the front and it didn't say how many were killed. A soldier was standing near that area and could of shot it down, but he wouldn't shoot a passenger plane," Raven said and Robin continued.

"The fourth was in Pennsylvania. People were calling the passengers about what was happening to the other planes and then they saw three men with knives going to the cock pit and they knew they were going to die unless they stopped those men, they rushed to the cock pit and stopped the men but it was too late, the pilots were already dead. But they risked their lives for others. They crashed in a field near D.C.," Robin finished and everybody had tears in their eyes.

"This event is sounding like the war that happened back on Tamaran. It had started out with just random attacks in the big cities, then a massive war broke out and that was when I was captured," Starfire said.

"Let's go or we're gonna be late," Cyborg said.

Robin took the R-cycle, Cy took the T-car, and Raven, Star, and Beast Boy took to the air. When they got there, a huge crowd had already gathered in front of the medium size stage set up. A big screen was behind the stage that would have the people on stage projected on it for a larger image and there were huge speakers on each end, with a podium in the middle up front on the stage. The mayor greeted them and asked if they were going to say a few words.

"I think we all are," Robin said and the mayor nodded, walking over to the podium to start.

They said the pledge of allegiance and the mayor talked a bit on how he had lost his brother in the event and how his brother had a wife and a kid that was born two days later. When he was done he asked which one of the Titans would come up first.

"I would like to," Star said and walked up to the podium," A similar event happened back on my home planet Tamaran. It had started out as just random attacks on the big cities and then a full out war broke out and I was captured. I was being transported to a planet to be a slave when I broke free and flew here. Sorry for all of the destruction I caused that day."

Everybody applauded and Star walked back over to the rest of the Titans. Beast Boy walked up to the podium next.

"I was three when that event happened and I was in Qurac at the time and didn't really understand when everything was going on, but when Dad wasn't coming home, everything hit me and then it was just me and my mom. So if you lost somebody close to you in 9/11/01, I know how you feel," BB walked back over to the Titans and the crowd applauded again, a couple had a couple tears running down their faces.

Cyborg was next and he walked up to the podium, taking the microphone into his hands since the podium was too short for him.

"I did lose somebody in the 9/11 event. He was my uncle and he worked in the North Twin Tower as the mail delivery guy. He took me to those towers once and they were breathe takin, especially when you saw the view from the very top floor. My mom came and picked me up and we were driving to the my uncle's house to meet up with him later when the first plane hit and I knew I wouldn't see him that night or any other night," Cy said and everybody applauded and more people were crying.

Before Cy walked back to the Titans, the boy with the wooden hand that Cy had met in the park came running up on stage and hugged the cybernetic teen. Cy hugged back and everybody 'awed'.

"You take care little man," Cy said and the boy ran back to his parents.

Raven was about to walk up and Robin could tell she was nervous so he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Raven stopped in surprise and Robin whispered into her ear,

"You'll do great," and then left a light kiss on her cheek.

Raven blushed a bit from the close contact and his warm breathe on her ear and walked up to the podium.

"I wasn't here when the event happened and I had never heard of it until I saw one of the memorials and began to do research on it. I never knew such a tragic event could be done by humans and yet, it was. I am sorry for what has happened and I do understand what it is like to lose somebody close to you. My teacher, Azar, died before I came here and I felt as though something was missing," Raven said and turned and walked off.

Everybody clapped a little louder than they had for the others because it took a lot of bravery for Raven to come up and say something that personal. Robin had already found out when the anniversary of Azar's death came along and Raven had accidently let some memories slip into their link. When Robin was walking up, Raven sent a message through their link.

'Thanks for the encouragement.'

Robin blushed a bit but it was mostly hidden by his mask.

"I know how it feels to lose somebody close to you. I've lost two people when I was nine and they died right in front of me. The hurt never goes away, but it does get better, I can tell you that. I never forgot those people and they were really great people. Remember the people who died in the plane crashes. And let me tell you something. The plane that had crashed near Washington D.C. had some true heroes on it. When they saw the men with the knives heading for the cockpit, they knew they were going to die but risked their own lives to save the others on the plane. You don't need to dress up in a costume and get a secret identity to be a hero; it's what you do that matters," Robin said and by now everybody was crying with smiles on their faces and applauding as loud as they could.

"Let's give another round of applause to the Teen Titans, protectors of our city," the mayor said and everybody started applauding again.

They stood there, waving at the crowd and since Robin and Raven were standing next to each other, they held hands behind their backs so the crowd wouldn't see them. Then they headed home and went to do their own separate things.

The next day, BB was randomly flipping through channels when he came to a news channel where reporters would put info about famous people from all around the world.`

"Hey guys! We're on TV!" BB yelled and everybody instantly stopped what they were doing to see them standing near the back of the stage from yesterday.

The camera zoomed in on Robin and Raven when Robin grabbed Raven's hand. The two mentioned Titans blushed when everybody looked at them and then back to the TV. The camera zoomed even closer, onto their faces. They managed to see Robin whisper something Raven's ear and then lightly kissed her. The birds blushed three shades deeper as their friends' mouths dropped open, their jaws hitting the floor.

'You want to go to Flash's house?' Robin asked through the mind link and Raven nodded.

Raven swept her magic over herself, Robin, and the R-cycle, and transported them to the edge of Central City. Then Robin drove her and him to Flash's house, where Iris hid them away from the reporters and said they could stay as long as they needed to.


End file.
